peelfandomcom-20200213-history
21 July 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-07-21 ; Comments *Following the Dave Clarke track, John says: "Should have had this about three weeks ago, actually: because of some serious dicking around with the record company, they made sure Pete Tong had it three weeks ago, and Danny Rampling two weeks ago, and eventually I had to get a copy from Dave Clarke himself: but a fine record is a fine record regardless of record company politics." *He is caught out by the brevity of the Yummy Fur session tracks, and declares that he wanted something similar to the length of 'Tubular Bells'. *He relates that Kenickie are celebrating their first session being broadcast by drinking in a tequila bar, and adds, "those youngsters sure know how to have fun." Sessions *Kenickie, #1. Recorded 1995-06-18. Available on The John Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). *Yummy Fur, #1. Recorded 1995-06-18. No known commercial release. Tracklisting Part One *Dave Clarke, 'Thunder (red vinyl 12 inch-Red Three)' (Deconstruction) @ # *Rev Rev, 'I'll Get By (LP-Spontaneous Combustion Engine)' (Third Ear Trumpet) #''' *Kenickie, 'Drag Race' (Peel Session) *Dadomo, 'The Doge Of Venice-Crustacean Mix (12 inch)' (Cup Of Tea) '''@ # & *Yummy Fur, 'Republic Of Salo' (Peel Session) *Yummy Fur, 'Deluxe Merseybeat Wig' (Peel Session) *Yummy Fur, 'Klaxxen Education Film' (Peel Session) *Green Nuns Of The Revolution, 'Conflict (12 inch)' (Tip) @ & *Urusei Yatsura, 'Lo-Fi (7 inch - Siamese)' (Che) *Fall, 'Printhead (LP-Dragnet)' (Step Forward) *Zion Train, 'For The Revolution (LP-Homegrown Fantasy)' (China) @ & *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci, 'Oraphis Yn Delphie (LP-Bwyd Time)' (Ankst) &''' '''Part Two *June Of 44, 'Mindel (CD-Engine Takes To The Water)' (Quarterstick) *DJ Rap, 'Universal Mind (LP-Telepathy Jungle Dons - Dub Plate Special)' (Breakdown) @ & *Kenickie, 'Millionaire Sweep' (Peel Session) *She, 'Rollerskates (7 inch)' (Bold) *Dub Narcotic Sound System, 'The Beat From 20,000 Fathoms (12 inch EP-Industrial Breakdown)' (Soul Static Sound) @ & *Terry Edwards And The Scapegoats, 'Girls And Boys (7 inch)' (Damaged Goods) *Yummy Fur, 'Car Park' (Peel Session) *Yummy Fur, 'Carry On Nurse' (Peel Session) *Yummy Fur, 'Country Priest' (Peel Session) *Somo Somo, 'Ndemdeli (LP-Hello Hello)' (Sterns) *Further, 'The Kids Are All Wrong (Double 7 inch EP-Distance)' (Lissy's) *Ina Kamoze: Here Comes The Hotstepper (Booyaka Crew Remix) (v/a album - Junglism) SOUR SOURLP002 @ & *Goldtones, 'Gutterball' (Colonial) Part Three *Big Flame, 'Sargasso (CD-Rigour 1983-1986)' (Drag City) *Dancing French Liberals Of 48, 'Spit In Your Eye (LP-Powerline http://cdbaby.com/cd/dfl482)' (Broken Rekids) &''' *Vulva, 'Haunted House (Double CD-Trans Europe Express Volume 4)' (Volume) '''@ & *Long Fin Killie, 'Homo Erectus (LP-Houdini)' (Too Pure) *Machine Gun TV, 'Chocolate Swing (LP-TV Violence)' (Mimic) *Dubtronix, 'Ya Foot To Dry (12 inch)' (Renk) @ $ *Kenickie, 'PVC' (Peel Session) *Shig And Buzz, 'Memphis Stardust (LP-The Instrumental Sounds Of Shig And Buzz)' (Mai Tai) *Endemic Void, 'Sub Ether-Da Remix (12 inch - The Whole World)' (Language) @ $ *Jack Hylton And His Orchestra, 'Love Is The Sweetest Thing (LP-Hits Of The Thirties)' http://www.petefaint.co.uk/jackhylton/music.htm @ $ *Labradford, 'El Lago (LP-A Stable Reference)' (Flying Nun) $''' '''Part Four *Yummy Fur, 'The Man With The Enormous Mother' (Peel Session) *Yummy Fur, 'Independent Pop Song' (Peel Session) *Yummy Fur, 'Yucky Food' (Peel Session) *Distorted Waves Of Ohm, 'Puppet Master (12 inch-Surrealist Sketch Show)' (Eurk) $''' *Movietone, 'Mono Valley (7 inch)' (Planet) *(news) *Somnambulist, 'Ambush (12 inch)' (Plink Plonk) '''@ $ *Kenickie, 'How I Was Made' (Peel Session) *Nectarine No. 9, 'My Trapped Lightning (LP-St. Jack)' (Postcard) *Tassili Players, 'Kerala (LP-Wonderful World Of Weed In Dub)' (Universal Egg) @ $ *Goober Patrol, 'One More Time (Split CD Single with Mr T Experience)' (Punk As Duck) *Dahlia Seed, 'About (7 inch EP - Teas)' (Theologian) $''' *Mellowman, 'Pyromellow (LP-La Voix De Mellow)' (East West) '''@ $ *Tracks marked @''' also available on '''File b *Track marked #''' also available on '''File c *Track marked &''' also available on '''File d *Track marked $''' also available on '''File e File ;Name *a) Peel Show 1995-07-21 pts 1-4 *b) Dat_087_JP-MIX_BBCR1- *c) 1995-07-xx Peel Show LE234 *d) 1995-06-xx-07-xx Peel Show LE235 *e) 1995-07-xx Peel Show LE236 ;Length *a) 3 hours *b) 04:04:01 (from 01:38:56 to 02:48:22) *c) 1:32:49 (from 1:22:42) *d) 1:32:37 (to 25.58, from 1:18:13) *e) 1:33:30 (to 43:33) ;Other *a) Files created from CB004 and CB005 of 500 Box. *b) Many thanks to Max-dat. Dat 087 *c) Created from LE234 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel July 1995 Lee Tape 234 *d) Created from LE235 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel June July 1995 Lee Tape 235 *e) Created from LE236 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel July 1995 Lee Tape 236 ;Available *a) http://mooo.peelwiki.com/dl/CB500/Peel%20Show%201995-07-21%20pt%201.mp3, http://mooo.peelwiki.com/dl/CB500/Peel%20Show%201995-07-21%20pt%202.mp3, http://mooo.peelwiki.com/dl/CB500/Peel%20Show%201995-07-21%20pt%203.mp3, http://mooo.peelwiki.com/dl/CB500/Peel%20Show%201995-07-21%20pt%204.mp3 (Mooo) *b) Mooo *c,d,e) Mooo Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:500 Box Category:Max-dat Tapes